villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Wink
The Wink is one of the protagonist villains of Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. History Beginnings Benedetta grew up the daughter of young Italian magicians - Aldo and Corazon Gaetani (The Great Gaetani). They took the magic world by storm but his act was much about Corazon's beauty as Aldo's deft touch. Benedetta suffered from the attentions of her mother, who was intensely disappointed with her shy, gawky daughter. When Corazon mysteriously disappeared, Benedetta had grown into a beautiful young woman, maybe more beautiful then her departed mother. As a recent widower, Aldo started to drink and gamble compulsively. He took his young daughter on tour throughout Italy as his new assistant. He became known as a superlative illusionist and started to tour the world because of his most famous trick - "The Disappearance." The trick made Benedetta, in plain view, disappear on stage and appear in a seat in the middle of the audience. Touted as the best illusionist that ever lived, Aldo stumped the experts. Some even said he was a mystice and his tricks were really miracles. Aldo started to believe that his tricks were real. Was Benedetta able to do this on her own? He owed a lot of money to the wrong people. Blinded by his own fame, Aldo shrugged off the threats when he couldn't pay. But one night, when the thugs again couldn't collect the money, they poured a chemical on his Benedettas beautiful face, leaving her scarred. The thugs assassinated Aldo in his dressing room and then decided to finish off the only living witness - Benedetta. Benedetta peformed her last act and vanished into thin air. Strange rumors circulated about Aldo's murder and his daughter's disappearance...enough so Niles Van Roekel and his scientists took notice. Roekel caught up with her in Spain, where Benedetta worked as a fortune teller. She needed someone to protect her, and Roekel promised her complete safety and the possibility. of being reunited with her mother. She had a particle reactor fused inside her right thigh that allowed her to control every molecule in her body. Now, using the 5th dimension she can phase and teleport short distances. No one would ever catch her again. Each time she disappeared, she hoped she would be brought to her mother. Until then, she fights for that chance. The Wink was born. ''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' During the Imperfect invasion of New York, The Wink encountered and fought against Wolverine while she was trying to retrieve data from the super computer in the basement of the Avengers Mansion. She was defeated and retreated without the data. Later on she would come across Elektra who was with Iron Man and the other survivors from the Alien invasion as they raided Van Roekel's headquarters to rescue and free the heroes who were taken as test subjects for Van Roekel's experiments. The Wink defeats Elektra at Roekel's Headquarters. Gallery The Wink.jpg The wink.jpg Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cheater Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Karma Houdini Category:Marvel Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Forms Category:Protagonists Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains